


La vie en rose

by OhGoshOhJeez



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Dancing, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Song Lyrics, s2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 02:53:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13226631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhGoshOhJeez/pseuds/OhGoshOhJeez
Summary: When you press me to your heartI'm in a world apartA world where roses bloomAnd when you speak... Angels sing from aboveEveryday words seem... To turn into love songsGive your heart and soul to meAnd life will always beLa vie en rose





	La vie en rose

 

Ed stopped the record, gently sliding it back into its sleeve, before pulling out a rather dusty one from the back of his shelf. He and Oswald had gone through most of his collection in one day, singing them together in Eds small apartment, filling the room with happiness and song.

Oswald was sipping his third glass of red wine, on the edge of Edward's warm bed, smiling to himself as Edward fixed the record.

Sure enough, a soft tune resounded throughout and Edward turned back Oswald, noticing for a moment the flicker of sadness across his reddened face.

"What's wrong?" Edward said, picking up his own glass.

Oswald glanced over at him for a moment.

"It's nothing, it's just... This was my mother's favorite."

"Oh..." Edward said, immediately regretting his decision. He took a large sip of wine, before setting his glass down, walking over to where Oswald sat. He extended a hand for him to take.

"May I have this dance?"

A blush crept across Oswald's face and to the tips of his ears.

"I- Ed, I don't think that's a good idea-"

"C'mon, just this one? Please?"

Oswald scoffed, blinking at the taller man.

"Okay."

He took Edward's hand, which eclipsed his own, and stood before him, smiling gently.

Edward placed a hand on Oswald's hip and Oswald did the same to Ed's shoulder, as they began to sway to the music. Oswald found he had a strong urge to rest his head on Edward's chest, and he did, listening to his heartbeat as the music played softly.

He heard Edward chuckle and felt a hand come up to stroke at his hair. Oswald shivered, he was never this intimate with anyone else before, no one ever dared to go near him much less...Dance with him, stroke his hair with their fingertips.

Oswald moved, looking up at Edward.

Edward's face was a lovely pink color, matching his lips which Oswald desperately wanted to kiss.

Before Oswald could, however, Edward beat him to the punch, bending down and laying a gentle kiss on Oswald's lips before pulling away, his face even redder than before.

 "I- I-I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me-" Edward started to pull away, but Oswald placed his hands on the back of his neck, kissing him again, deeper this time.

Oswald had to stand on his tip-toes to be able to reach him and he could feel the heat of Ed's face grow even warmer. He tasted the sweetness of the wine on Ed's lips and his glasses bumped off of his pointy nose. 

It was perfect and warm and everything Oswald had hoped it would be. His first kiss, with the man he'd grown to love over the past few months. Being taken care of, being cared for by this man was all Oswald ever wanted, all he needed to have, he realized, and Edward only wanted to take care of him.

The two pulled away once more, laughing together, before swaying to the music again, as happy as ever, hearts filled with warmth and happiness.

They could stay like this forever, holding each other, head's floating with wine and hearts soaring with love.

 

* * *

 

_When you press me to your heart_   
_I'm in a world apart_   
_A world where roses bloom_   
  
_And when you speak... Angels sing from above_   
_Everyday words seem... To turn into love songs_   
  
_Give your heart and soul to me_   
_And life will always be_   
_La vie en rose_

 

 


End file.
